<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Giant Arms by sosai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162230">In Your Giant Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosai/pseuds/sosai'>sosai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy, Fluff, Giants, Light Angst, M/M, Monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosai/pseuds/sosai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Yaku is an apprentice hunter out looking for a group of troublemaking Fairies, however, what he stumbles upon is much greater than an ordinary Fairy.</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Your Giant Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yaku is an apprentice hunter out looking for a group of troublemaking Fairies, however, what he stumbles upon is much greater than an ordinary Fairy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All his life, Yaku had been told stories about how the Giant race were brutes, never having a functioning human brain, even though they looked so similar to humans.. they were to be feared. He heard stories from the elders in the city outside the royal palace about how the Giants always crushed soliders underneath their feet with no remorse, how they beat each other to death with hammers, clubs, and gauntlets. One of the war veterans, now 65 years old and retired from the Royal Army, always told the story of how he had seen a Giant lift up a tree and smash his brothers head in with it because they had a disagreement. How the Giant had turned it's limbs to steel and continued to beat his brother until he went stiff from death. Those stories had always sent shivers down Yaku's spine, to think that such creatures walked the earth among the humans terrified him.. Even inside the Church, Giants, Goblins, Fairies, all the creatures that weren't human while still having a sentient mind were portrayed as evil and demonic. He wondered, were they all like that, or was it just stories? a single race couldn't all be evil.. Even if they were created to be.</p>
<p>The boy was rather short, only standing at 5'5", he was pretty insecure about his height. He was a hunter's apprentice, a skilled one at that, he was quick and alert, which made him a master at almost everything he did. His specialty was sneaking up on prey and then of course shooting them with his metal arrows that he crafted himself at the blacksmith. He always made sure to retrieve the arrows after he shot them, not wanting to lose them somewhere in the deep forest. He hated the long hours he slaved away at the blacksmith to craft a new quiver full of arrows just because he lost his previous ones in a hunt.</p>
<p>He woke up early as usual, at the brink of dawn, which was about 5 am all year round. He got his shirt, holding it between his hands that were filled with calluses from working all day. The shirt was more of a rag than a proper shirt. He had to ask his mother to sew it back up.. That was one of the skills he never learned,  how to sew. He never needed to, as he was male, and males weren't supposed to be fixing with household tasks. That was up to the women to do. Shit.. the thought just hit him, he had to get a wife, didn't he..? He didn't exactly want that, but he knew that he had no choice in the end. He let out a sigh and pulled the dirty shirt over his head, pulling his pants over his legs and buckling up the belt so they would stay up during the entire day.</p>
<p>He snuck out of his room and looked around for his mother, she wasn't there. Figures.. She was probably out in town to get groceries or something.. He let out a soft sigh and looked around for something to eat, he found a piece of dry bread and shoved it into his mouth, getting his vest on and then his hood, grabbing his bow, quiver of arrows and hunting knife, strapping the hunting knife into his belt and then hurrying out of the house and down the cobblestone streets. The wind blew cold against his skin as he hurried through the masses and towards the outskirts of the city to get to the hunters guild, it was a pretty large wooden building that housed the city's hunters, that's where most butchers, or event he King's personal staff went to ask for a specific type of meat, or even a beast to be slain that the King's Guard or Royal Army didn't have time to deal with. They were the dirt that people walked on in terms of food and even safety, as the Royal Guard only came out when the Palace was threatened.</p>
<p>He opened the door and was immediately greeted by a large man with black hair styled over one of his eyes and then the rest spiked up behind him, Kuroo Tetsurou. They were about on the same page when it came to skill, Kuroo being only a few levels ahead of him.</p>
<p>❝ Would you look who finally showed up, our Yakkun! We got a job we gotta get done. ❞</p>
<p>The raven haired male hummed, slapping Yaku on the back and grinning down at him. The slap on the back made Yaku cough, glaring daggers up at the annoying man who stood next to him.</p>
<p>❝ Oh yeah? And what would that be? ❞</p>
<p>He grunted, wiping his mouth as he took a few steps away from the raven haired man, however he followed with him, keeping a shit eating grin plastered on his face.</p>
<p>❝ We get to scare away a group of Fairies! ❞</p>
<p>Ah.. Fairies. They usually didn't pose such a big threat to hunters. Most of them could fit inside a teacup, their larger cousins, Faeries, were a bigger problem, though. They were masters of elemental and mental manipulation. They had similar names, but they were.. different. For sure.</p>
<p>❝ Great.. Did we not do this last year too? ❞</p>
<p>❝ Well, yeah, we did, but theres are Flaming Fairies! You know the ones that set anything they touch ablaze? They've been terrorizing our hunting grounds as well as Royal Guard who don't know how to deal with them. So we get to deal with them! We got these cool nets that attract them and then capture them! We got them from the Wizard! ❞</p>
<p>Kuroo hurried off and came back a few moments later with a net with a glowing substance on the inside of it, it was glowing in orange with sparks flying off of it. It made Yaku raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p>❝ Oh? Are we really that blessed to get the help from THE wizard? ❞</p>
<p>❝ Yup! Isn't it great? We don't gotta capture them by hand anymore! ❞</p>
<p>❝ I sure hope not.. We would burn the skin right off of our palms if we did. ❞</p>
<p>Kuroo nodded, he was about to respond when he got called over to a table, which he quickly jogged over to to see what was going on. Yaku shook his head in disappointment at their little conversation getting cut short by the airhead that couldn't focus on a conversation for more than a few moments. He walked up to the woman who kept track of their jobs that was given to them by the King. He asked her when they were to leave, and she said that they were scheduled to leave as soon as everybody got here, and that he was the last one to arrive. He assumed so, he had taken some time to get ready and then walk all the way to the Hunters Guild. He thanked her and turned around to see Kuroo clapping his head for the group to come and get ready with nets and bait.</p>
<p>Yaku got his things, packed them into a bag and swung it over his shoulders, keeping it tightly against his body as he followed after the raven haired male. They went out to the horses provided to them by the Guild, Yaku got up on his horse, a brown stallion with black legs and mane, his name was Cheshire, and he was quite the champion. He rarely got scared of things, which made him perfect for expeditions out into the dark woods surrounding the city. It was almost impossible to navigate off the tracks, but that's what Hunters were trained to do, navigate through the dark woods to get food and eliminate threats that weren't immediate.</p>
<p>Yaku was positioned in the back, Kuroo in the front, but he didn't mind that, not as much tension to keep up the perfect formation in the back as it was in the front. Once the formation began moving, he gently kicked Cheshire into action, feeling the stallion's body tense up and then begin to gallop out with the rest of the horses. They rode through the gates keeping the city protected from the woods, hearing them shut behind them really set it in for him that they were really on their own now. If something bigger came to kill them, they had no chance of stopping it on their own. Not with their equipment at least.</p>
<p>The time came once they were in the area of the Flaming Fairies to spread out and take off from the original path that had been paved by captive Giants long ago. In some parts of the path, the Giant's footsteps could still be seen in the mud. Yaku steered his horse off the track, standing up in the saddle as he jumped over a fallen tree and continued to gallop in through the trees. He got out the little packs that contained the nets that were supposed to catch the fairies without harming the Hunters. He pressed the red dot on the pack and threw it up towards a tree where it expanded into the next and hung itself up in the branches. A smirk spread over his lips when he saw how efficient the nets were. They would probably be the most efficient to get the Fairies caught and then transported back to the Wizard who wanted them.</p>
<p>The rather tiny male continued to ride around the area, taking out a map from the side pocket of the backpack he had slamming against his back. He looked down at the map, and then up at his surroundings as he rode. He realized now that he was lost. He swallowed thickly as he looked around, he could feel the stallion underneath him begin to get nervous underneath him, at least until it reared him off it's back and took off into the woods. Yaku landed on his side, arm against a rock as he tried to regain his breath from suddenly being reared off a horse's back. He managed to sit up, looking around to see what had scared the usually stoic horse to the point of rearing its rider off its back and taking off to god knows where.</p>
<p>He froze. What was that in front of him..? It was.. huge.. He stood up, walking up to the object in front of him. It must have been twice his height with how it was laying. His eyes were wide as he reached out to touch it. It was made out of metal.. a metal he had never felt before. It was.. filled with energy. He could feel the energy pulse through the metal as if it was blood pumping through a humans veins. He followed the large markings on the metal with his eyes, seeing that they went down towards something further off. He followed the thing until he could properly make out what it was. It was an arm. He had his hand on a metal arm. He stared at the open palm, at least before the markings began to glow green, the golden metal beginning to move as if they were an exoskeleton on a bug. All the parts were moving with.. something.. The rumbling of something huge moving filled the area, and then a pained grunt from somewhere.</p>
<p>Yaku slowly rose his eyes until they met the face of a Giant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AaaAa thanks for reading the first chapter of this shitshow, I hope you enjoyed it!! I'll update this whenever I can, I hope you enjoyed!! </p>
<p>I'm always down to talk about these bois, just hmu on twitter (@ myohori) ty!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>